The use of backpacks is well known in prior art as is the use of wheelbarrows and carts. There are described a number of folding wheelbarrows where the primary purpose is to collapse a normal wheelbarrow for storage or where the wheelbarrow handles are capable of articulation such that it can be more easily or comfortably used by a particular individual. Further there have been applications where a backpack has been attached to a cart such that the load is more easily carried—for example, luggage whereby the pack is attached to a small wheeled cart for pulling behind a pedestrian.